runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia
Fun facts from our roleplays Chapter 1 1. During the confrontation with Sylar vs Luther, I got a bit scared, yea even with a fierce character like Sylar i got scared(he did only have about 2 powers at the time =P). -Bruce 2.The designs of Skull's weapons and backstory were based on a web comic on mangamagizines called Gravston, as o was Cross bones. Did I mention how Crossbones, in the MU(Marvel universe) is a captain america villain, which is slightly ironic considering that our Crossbones is good... and a cat. -By Mist Wolf A 3.This roleplay is based on the hit 2006-2010 Tv show called Heroes. ''Instead of using all whole 4 seasons, I only used season 1s plot of the explosion and some awesome characters (most are based on chars on heroes). -By Bruce Balboa. 4. Micah, Nikki and D.L were suppose to have bigger roles in the roleplay, but I forgot about them. -By Bruce. 5. Mason Means "There are things he wants to do in the world", and stone worker. In the roleplay Mason Ward is based on Peter Petrelli who's name means stone and the character believed in doing more than just saving lives one at a time. -Bruce 6. Mason was named after my dog, and the last name Ward, came from the Tv show character Grant Ward of ''Agents of Shield. 7''. Lewis was once mugged by a girl he brought home to his doorstep. She took his wallet, and the condoms in his pocket. - Metal Elrond. 8. Lewis's power actually originated in one of my favorite storytelling games, ''Mage: The ascension modified to suit my purposes. However, the character himself is original. -Metal Elrond. 9. Mason was originally suppose to absorb D.L's phasing ability but because I forgot about D.L, the idea went by. 10. Ace Drechsel was inspired by one of my former math teachers. 11.Early chapter 1, Mason could be seen reading comic books, the writer of the comic book is Bruce Balboa,artist Alice Fyrenz(I think.) Chapter 2 1. Originally Aglovale or Wonder Knight was suppose to be a doctor, alcaholic and was suppose to be 38 years old. -Bruce 2.Originally, Sam Noil was suppose to be a teen with cat physiology. I scrapped the idea, and gave him lion physiology and the teen idea was given to Calder Tudor.-Bruce 3. Sam's last name, Noil is Lion Backwards.-Bruce 4. Aglovale is based off of batman+captain america and knights. Although he doesn't posseses the IQ of 270 he definately is Wonder Knight with a like captain america attitude. Chapter 3 1. Sylar going after his father happened in season 3 except that in roleplay Sylar was chased and attacked by Rexcorp as well. 2. Emily Draw is Mason's mini. If you write Ward backwards it says Draw. 3. Emily Draw's original name was going to be Nosam Draw. Nosam is Mason backwards. 4. Chapter 3 is the second longest chapter currently, Chapter 2 being around 10-12 pages long on the forum and Chapter 1 being 22 pages, chapter 3 is currently. As of 2015, May 30, Chapter 3 is the second longest chapter, only beaten by Chapter 5 which is made up of two parts. 5. when Ace was pretending to be a cop and was asked "whats your name?" Ace replied "Murphy". This was a reference to Robocop. Chapter 4 1. When 445 and Skull were watching, at the end credits of Guardians of the Galaxy, Bruce Balboa is shown as one of the helpers, and possibly Alice Fyrenz. 2. First real contact from the alien faction known as the Conqueror's, declaring that there are even more advanced civiliazations in the universe, and this one ain't friendly either. Chapter 5 1. Chapter 5 was highly influenced by other franchises such as the Terminator, and Avengers Age of Ultron. It focused on the idea of when Technology got out of hand, and heroes were left powerless. This was also made to honor the upcoming Avengers movie. 2. The Infinity Heroes were officially formed, the super hero group is practically the Avengers or Justice Leauge of this universe. 3. In honor of the upcoming Terminator Genisys ''A story arc was made in which Skull and 445 went back in time to stop and ASHED model from killing Lewis and Skull's parents. 4. Ace's mark 31 suit is based off of the Mark 42 from the marvel cinematic universe, and the Iron Man model 51 from the comics. 5. Superior J.E.D is based of Ultron. 6. While in a corridor, the two time travllers are talking to Ace, Ace mentions that their destiny was to eat a shwarma restaurant across the street. This is a reference to The Avengers, in which the end credit scene they are eating at a shwarma restaurant. 7. While James and Reaper are talking, Reaper mentions two guys armed to the teeth who owned a chevy impala colored in a black. A reference to Sam and Dean from ''Supernatural